20 Reasons Why I Don't Like Momo Hinamori
by anime16
Summary: 8th Reason: I don't like her because she's dense. How could she not know that I've—Izuru had been in love with her since we—they were on the academy. Ugh, I feel sorry for Izuru, having such feelings for a dense girl.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**...  
**

Hmm-can someone remind me why I, Toushiro Hitsugaya, branded as genius by my colleagues, was doing this childish crap on my desk, in my office and at this time of the day?

Am I losing my mind? Ugh, Oh yeah, I remember! I wanted to convince Matsumoto that I'm not—NOT in love with my childhood friend, my—I mean "the" bed-wetter.

So here I am, with a pen on my right hand and paper on my left. I put it on my table and wrote:

**20 REASONS WHY I DON'T LIKE MOMO HINAMORI:**

Alright, this might be good. Now, let's start this so I could prove to Matsumoto that I never love that bed-wetter...

_**20**__**th**__** Reason**_**: **I don't like her because she's a cry baby. And I hate it when she cries because it causes me unbearable pains. Elaboration, you may ask? Well, my heart kinda sting and my stomach churn. But then again, maybe I have constipation or something. But what's it got to do about the sting in my heart...Ugh, moving on...I'm not going anywhere with this reason.

_**19**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's clumsy. How she trips every damn time we see each other is beyond my comprehension and to think they called me genius. Sigh—and I always end up catching her. Not that I worried about her a _lot_, I'm just frustrated that I ended up being a cushion to avoid her getting hurt whenever she falls.

_**18**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's always with Abarai and Izuru. I don't get why she befriends those two when they're always giving her headaches and teases her. I'm not jealous—it's Matsumoto who's jealous. It made her feel replaced as a friend. Yeah, she does. Believe me.

_**17**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's naive. She often hurt herself for engaging that short fukutaichou of the eleventh division on cat fights for a piece of candy. How she risks her life for a piece of candy is beyond ridiculous! Not that I value her life more than anyone else, it's just that she's putting me in a serious trouble. Zaraki would have my head sooner for giving his fukutaichou frost bites.

_**16**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's too kind. And that kindness attracts too many rivals—I mean boys...yes...those filthy, don't know where they come from, weak-willed boys who admire her. Tch, maybe I'll try freezing them one time...again I'm not jealous! I just want to practice my bankai on them, yeah to become stronger, that's my goal. Moving on...

_**15**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's the only one who can beat my icy glare. I mean, even Byakuya shivered under my glare and to think he's called the ice prince. And then when it comes to bed-wetter, she just shrugged me off. She's not even intimidated by me. Maybe, I lost my touch? Oh, well on with the next reason.

_**14**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she never listens to me. I'm a taichou for goodness' sake and she acts like I'm not one. Well, let me take you back to the time when I was sick. Whenever anyone and I meant it if it's everyone, even if it's Yamamoto-genryusai, tried to take care of me, I shouted at them. And all of the people in the 4th division were scared out of their wits. And that was when bed-wetter came to the picture. She shoved everyone out of her way and took care of me. And I specifically said that she shouldn't interfere because she might get my cold. But then again, when did she ever listen to me.

_**13**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's too annoying. Well, she kept me running around the soul society for three hours looking for her. And when I do found her, she told me that she's looking for me too. And that actually made me want to smil-I won't say that. Don't make me, or I'll freeze you. Tch, why am I talking to a paper by the way?

_**12**__**th**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she never called me by my proper name. Would it hurt her if she called me Hitsugaya-taichou? She just needs to replace –kun by –taichou. What's difficult in that? But then again, I would feel strange if she stopped calling me Shiro-chan with that sweet-disgusting voice of her. I never said sweet, got it? Erase it in your mind right now, but wait, does a paper have a mind? Ugh, moving on...

_**11**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's protective of me when in fact she's the one who needs protection. She kept on treating me like a child. When will she stop seeing me as a kid? I'm already a man, capable of loving her. Wait, wait! I didn't say that. Ugh, what was I thinking? Well, move on to the next reason before I seriously freeze you, paper!

_**10**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she made me looked stupid. See situation above, talking to a paper is stupid-wait I might be crazy now. Crazy in love with h-h-see, I'm going to say something stupid again! How stupid of me! Ugh, moving on...

_**9**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's too difficult to figure out. She's moody nowadays. One time I approached her and held her hand. She blushed and then slapped me, saying I was pervert or something. I don't understand why, when we're children we used to hold hands a lot. And now, she's too conscious about it. Hmm, maybe she's PMS-ing or something. But then again, I will never understand girls, much more that bed-wetter.

_**8**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's dense. How could she not know that I've—Izuru had been in love with her since we—they were on the academy. Ugh, I feel sorry for Izuru, having such feelings for a dense girl. Moving on, before I talk too much again...

_**7**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's giving me allergic reactions. Why? Well you see, whenever I'm with her she makes my heart accelerates and makes my face so hot, that I sometimes think that I'm blushing. Ugh, and my stomach, I could never understand my stomach. Why does it churn so much? Do I really have constipation or something? Maybe I'll go to Unohana later for medicines.

_**6**__**th**__** Reason:**_I don't like her because she's too innocent. There was one time when I almost fell over when she asked, "Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san said that we should make love with each other? Should we do it now?" And with that, I almost didn't get sleep for the entire week. Geez, and I remembered hiding below the table to hide my embarrassed face.

_**5**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she practically knows everything about me. Like for example, she knew that I liked watermelons and I would practically kill for it. I hate summer. I hate prickly, fan-like girls. I loved her tea, the one she always made for me. I love the chocolate she gave me last February, wonder why she gave me though. It's something about an occasion done in the human world...valentinos...valentires...valentimes...ahh...it's valentines' day! But still so what if it's valentines' day? Sheesh, I would never understand humans!

_**4**__**th**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's a coward. She would never fail to always disturb my sleep. She would come in the middle of the night crying that she got a nightmare. And she's totally afraid of lightning. She would take up all the spaces in my bed and worst she would use my arms as a pillow. Ugh, and how the hell can I sleep when she breaths and blows air to my face?

_**3**__**rd**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because she's too rash. Like for example, she tried to take on Ichimaru when she thought that he killed Aizen. She nearly gave me a heart attack! What if she got killed? Doesn't she think what would I—others feel if she died? I—her friends would be lonely by then. She's too important to me—in the soul society. Yup, she's an asset, cannot be replaced. Moving on...

_**2**__**nd**__** Reason:**_ I don't like her because she's trusting and people ought to take advantage of that. Like that bastard Aizen, I hate him with frozen passion. I could even kill him a thousand times over and I would still not be satisfied.

_**1**__**st**__** Reason: **_I don't like her because I _love_ her. Why did I spend almost two hours making this list then I would just confess in the end that I truly love her.

Well, she's a cry baby but still can looked very pretty. She's clumsy and always fall but I liked catching her. I got jealous whenever she goes with some guys other than me. I'm the only guy she's allowed to hang to. I like her how she could never be intimidated by my icy stature. I like her kindness and stubbornness. I love the nicknames she thought about me, it made me feel that I was being cared and loved for.

I loved her protective side, her sometimes stupid face. I loved the feelings she would always let me feel. Be it sadness, happiness, confusion and everything. I loved her innocence. I loved everything about her. She made me love Soul Society because she's in there. And from now on, whatever might happen, I would always love her. My bed-wetter...

...

"Shiro-chan? What are you doing here?" a sweet voice asked above me. My eyes widened. Since when did she stand there? Am I so engrossed with what I was writing that I never notice her came in?

I quickly hid the papers under a book and looked at her. "So what do you want?" I asked. She looked down and smirked. "I read it," she said. "I read the last one reason."

"What?" I looked down too and found out that the 1st reason was sticking out.

"Shiro-chan, y-you," she stammered. My face went red.

"No, t-this is," I was stuttering. But before I could speak of something, she butted in.

"You like a girl Shiro-chan! And you're calling her with the nickname you've given to me. You're so awful. Why bed-wetter? It's got to be darling, darling!" she hollered. "And to think you never told your best friend about this!"

I could feel a cold, gust of the wind. Ha-ha. Her denseness, I don't know if I'd laugh or cry.

* * *

**anime16: please review! and tell me what your favorite reason is and why. Ha-ha. thanks for reading.**


End file.
